loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Joan Walden
Joan Walden is the love interest of Larry Quinn from the 2003 Dr. Seuss live-action film, The Cat in the Hat. She is played by Kelly Preston. Biography She is also the single-mother of Conrad and Sally. She is first seen working at the Humberfloob company as she is announced as the host of the office party. After Conrad does another dangerous stunt and lets Nevins out, Larry Quinn gives the dog back to return the feelings to her and tells Joan that if Conrad gets into trouble again, he will be sent to military school. As Joan is called back to the office for one more thing by her boss, Mr. Humberfloob, she calls Mrs. Kwan to babysit Conrad and Sally and also tells Conrad and Sally to not enter the living room because the party is going to be there. After the Cat in the Hat appears and accidently ruins Joan's best dress for the party and lets Thing 1 and Thing 2 not only mess up the dress, but mess up the entire house. Larry calls Joan to tell her that Nevins escaped again and after he returns Nevins to Joan again, he will send Conrad to military school. After the Cat successfully tricks Larry into signing a paper and quickly flees with the kids along with Nevins, Larry tries to go after them and tells Joan about a cat in the hat, however, Thing 1 and Thing 2 disguised themselves as police officers to distract her and Larry, but Larry trys to follow them and catches Conrad and Sally, but the Cat scares him and Larry falls into the purple river. After Conrad locks the crate and catches Sally, the house becomes a complete mess and tells the Cat to leave. The Cat successfully cleans up the mess with a great cleaning machine before Joan comes home. After the Cat leaves, Joan comes in the newly-cleaned house to see that Conrad and Sally are listening to her rules and Larry explains that Conrad and Sally destroyed the house and also tells her that he has busted the kids, but Joan doesn't see the house destroyed and thinks Larry is acting wierd as she asks him to leave and not have Conrad go to military school and will not marry him. But Larry intercepts and forces her to marry him and send Conrad To Militarty School. But he was caught by The Vilgante Known as The Batman & Was Sent to Blackgate Prison By The GCPD & The Party Goes Succesful Without Larry towards the end of the film. End Of The Film Larry Quinn Was Aressted By The Gotham City Police Department And Was Captured By The Vilgante Known As The Batman And Was Sent To Blackgate Prison In Gotham City, IL For 10 to 15 Years For Manslaughter, Extortion, Kidnapping Joan Walden and Trying to Marry Her & Send Conrad To Military School & Craziness. Captain James Gordon & Comissoner Loeb Says if Larry Quinn Escapes and Tries To Kidnap Joan Walden and Trying to Marry Her & Send Conrad To Military School We'll Be Ready By Now. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Former Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Blue Eyes Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Blonde Love Interests